With continuous development of image acquisition technologies, new devices that support image acquisition are developed continuously, and people's requirements for image acquisition quality also become higher.
To obtain clearer images, an image sensor with a higher pixel density may generally be adopted to acquire an image, so as to improve overall resolution of the acquired image. However, the size of an image acquired by adopting this solution may be increased accordingly, and therefore, the resource load of image storage and/or transmission bandwidth is accordingly increased.